The present invention relates to electrical connectors in general, and more particularly, to a handle for use with a plural contact electrical connector having attached thereto a corresponding plurality of electrical cables.
In the aircraft industry, ground power is provided to aircraft at the flight line through a plug-in electrical connector that is supplied electrical power through a plurality of cables. Typically, the cable connector assembly is configured as a festoon that is mounted in serpentine fashion on one or more festoons attached to the outer walls of the telescoping passageway. The festoon electrical cable and connector are extended and retracted from a power-actuated pay-out device. Power-actuated extention and retraction of the connector cable assembly is desirable because of the weight of the cables and connector.
The environmental conditions surrounding an aircraft on the flight line are extremely severe. The ground powered electrical cables and connector are subject to mechanical abrasion, rain and snow, and the deleterious impact of exposure to a variety of chemicals including de-icing compounds, gasoline, JP-4 fuel and hydraulic fluids. Under such conditions, it is desirable to keep the head end of the electrical connector off of the ground and away from rain puddles and chemical spills.
The head end of the ground power cable electrical connector is plugged into a mating electrical connector positioned behind a hatch on the aircraft fuselage. Often times, the aircraft's electrical connector is located well above the ground level and beyond the reach of the flight line attendant. In these situations, the heavy electrical cables and connector must be dragged up onto a platform and then electrically coupled to the aircraft. Even under the best of weather conditions, the operation is difficult.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a handle for electrical connectors.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a handle for an electrical connector having a pair of D-shaped, spade handles to facilitate manipulation of the heavy electrical connector.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a handle for an electrical connector that has a configuration which prevents the head end of the connector from touching the ground when the handle connector and electrical cables are on the ground.
It is a feature of the invention that the handle provides a visual indication of the power condition of the ground supplied electrical power to the aircraft.
It is another feature of the invention that the power indication is provided at the point of electrical contact between the electrical connector and the aircraft's mating connector.
It is still another feature of the invention that the control of the extension and retraction of the ground power electrical cable can be controlled from the electrical connector handle.